SasoDei, du début à la toute fin
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Deidara et Sasori, 2 artistes complètement différent voir opposé mais pourtant si proche l'un de l'autre, mais comment était-ce possible ? Et comment s'y prenait-il ?
1. Prologue

SasoDei, du début à la toute fin,

Prologue :

Il en a qui dises que Sasori était le pire des criminel de rang S, sans pitié et sans amour pour personne. Qu'il n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette qui, avait un passé qu'elle avait pris le soin d'en effacer toute mémoire en elle, comme un automate. Qu'en fait, Sasori des sables rouges n'était, qu'une cavité creuse dénudé de toute humanité, comme un monstre de bois qui se serait auto créé.

Si Deidara vous avait entendu dire ca, il vous aurait éclaté.

Inversement, il y a bien des gens qui voient Deidara comme une bête de foire, un monstre, une calamité vous le qualifierai de ce que vous voulez ! En plus de tout ces préjugé sur ces bouches, les gens le qualifiait de « pute de l'Akatsuki » et entre nous, ca m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il l'ait été ne serais-ce que quelques secondes parce qu'il savait se défendre le gamin et de la personnalité, il en débordait !

Si Sasori vous avait entendu dire toute ces horreurs lorsque vous auriez été seul à seul avec lui, il vous aurait vite transformé en marionnette ou, tout simplement éventré avec la queue de Hiruko.

Deidara et Sasori, 2 artistes complètement différent (voir opposé) mais pourtant si proche l'un de l'autre, mais comment était-ce possible ? Et comment s'y prenait-il ?

Bah voila en exclusivité MA version des faits, avec des scènes inédites de shippuden et, par moment, des bout d'intervue du reste de l'Akatsuki face au 2 jeunes (enfin physiquement) recrues.

Faut dire, les intervue sont en _Italique _et l'histoire en normal la…

Pas de Gras pour les dialogue, ce qui vous offre une lecture parfaite sans monté votre tau de cholestérol ! Bah lisez vite ! C'est sans gras trans ajouté !

Bonne lecture a tous et, review si vous pouvez merci


	2. La 1iere impression est toujour la bonne

Sasori, Itachi et Kisame était en route pour chercher un nouveau que le chef avait décidé de faire entrer, pour cause de démarcation et de talent. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que les trois marchaient sans arrêt, ou presque (Sasori n'aime pas attendre). Plus ils avançaient plus le chemin devenait rocailleux et sinueux jusqu'à disparaître. Les 3 ninjas sautaient de rochers en rochers, Itachi en tête et Sasori fermant la marche vu son incapacité de sauter (du moins Hiruko). Il se contentait de briser le roc avec la queue de sa marionnette. Pas très subtile comme méthode je dois l'avouer mais drôlement efficace. Effectivement car quand ils arrivèrent au village, il n'y avait plus personne nulle part, sûrement trop peureux pour se battre contre des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils continuèrent d'avancer alors que Kisame s'amusait à bavarder sans arrêt comme depuis le départ et Sasori se retenait de l'empoisonner pour qu'il se taise. Les trois membres de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent finalement dans un espèce de petit Dojo vide dont la porte du fond menait aux maisons plus dans la campagne.

-Ca devient un peu plate là… c'est désert alors comment on va trouver le p'tit nouveau ?, se plaignit Kisame.

-Joue-nous un de tes petits tour de magie Uchiwa, soupira Sasori qui était frustrer d'avoir à attendre comme ca pour trouvé son satané nouveau partenaire.

-Eh j'ai l'aire de qui ? Madara Uchiwa ? C'est facile à dire mais pas si facile à faire Sasori, grogna l'Uchiwa.

-Je dis qu'on défonce une maison pour demander où se trouve le jeunot !, s'exclama presque Kisame.

-Bah vas' y on te regarde Kisame mais fait vite parce que…

-Tu as horreur d'attendre on le sait Sasori ! Alors Kisame et moi on va chercher quelqu'un pour nous dire où est le gamin et toi tu reste ici a surveillé les alentours au cas où tu pourrais prendre quelqu'un ok ?

-Dès que vous faites vite ca me va…, grogna Sasori.

Et c'est ainsi que Sasori attendit dans les environs de 5 longues minutes. La queue de Hiruko se balançait tel un chat en à bout de nerf. Au moment où il alla pour s'en allez chercher quelqu'un lui-même, Itachi et Kisame Arrivèrent avec un soldat complètement apeuré. Itachi avait dû utiliser son sharingan avec celui-là parce que ses yeux roulaient dans tout les sens, complètement affolé.

-Ca a été long, grogna une fois de plus Sasori, tu aurais au moins pu te retenir avec celui-là Itachi.

-C'est ca ou tu le cherche toi-même ton partenaire !

-Eh bien en voilà une bonne idée ! À ce rythme là je l'aurais déjà trouvé et il serait déjà à l'Akatsuki !

-Roo allez arrêtez de vous chamailler pour si peu, soupira Kisame.

-Va chercher Deidara toi et fait vite il y en a un qui a horreur d'attendre, ordonna Itachi au pauvre soldat qui partit en flèche.

-Maintenant on a juste à att…

-Tu fini ta phrase Kisame et je te tranche la gorge, dit Sasori.

Quelques minutes plus tard et une jeune blonde se tenait devant les trois membres de l'organisation. Sasori la reluqua subtilement tandis que Kisame faisait la même chose de manière moins subtile et le grand sourire aux lèvres. Itachi lui, resta impassible. Deidara resta là à les regarder d'un œil incertain.

-Alors c'est pour quoi ? demanda la jeune blondinette d'une voix grave.

-Elle a la voix plutôt grave pour une fille non ?, commenta Kisame.

-UNE FILLE HUN !, s'exclama furieux Deidara.

_«Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un gars moi ! Il avait tout d'une fille et entre nous c'est plutôt dommage qu'il n'en ait pas été une. Mais cela dit, j'avoue que j'aurais dû me douté qu'il n'en était pas une parce que Itachi et Sasori ne bronchait pas et la regardait normalement alors…»~KISAME_

-Bon ben c'est un gars ou…

-Tu dois nous suivre, on t'emmène à l'Akatsuki, coupa calmement Itachi en s'adressant à Deidara.

-Akatsuki ? Connais pas et je m'en moque ! Ne venez pas me déranger quand je cherche l'inspiration pour mon art !

-Pourquoi faut-il que je me fasse un compagnon d'un morveux pareil ? Il est plein de vivacité mais il est aussi du genre à mourir jeune, grogna Sasori.

-C'est un ordre du Leader… ses pouvoirs nous seront très utile, répondit Itachi à Sasori qui réprima de justesse un soupir d'exaspération mal placé.

-Vous êtes au courant pour mes pouvoirs ! Mais qui êtes vous !, s'exclama Deidara.

-Nous savons que tu prêtes ton concours aux indépendantistes des pays limitrophes… et que tu pose des bombes pour eux, rajouta Kisame, qu'est-ce qu'un déserteur comme toi a à y gagner ?

-À y gagner ? Rien du tout ! Je pose mes bombes quand on me le demande voilà tout. Ce sont mes œuvres d'art Hun !

-Tes ouvres d'art ?, l'interrogea Sasori cachant un certain ton d'intérêt.

Malheureusement Sasori allait être bien déçu de Deidara … DANS LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE !

À sUiVrE


	3. Mon art c'est l'explosion !

-Regardez !, s'exclama Deidara d'un air presque ahuri devant une petite araignée d'argile qu'il tenait dans sa main, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ! Ces lignes raffinées ces volumes élégants… c'est de l'art incontestable ! Mais mon art ne se limite pas à ca ! Mes œuvres sont fluides! Elles transcendent leur premier état pour atteindre une nouvelle forme parfaite ! Cette pièce peut exploser voyez-vous ! Et par l'explosion, son existence se sublime ! Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle devient une véritable œuvre d'art ! C'est justement pendant ce court laps de temps de sublimation que je ressens que c'est de l'art pur ! MON ART C'EST L'EXPLOSION !, cria t-il en levant une main et en sortant la langue de sa main.

Ca en était rendu dingue comment il parlait, s'extasiant devant un bout d'argile qu'il faisait éclater. Sasori en eu des frissons dans le dos, ce regard un peu fou lui rappelait Orochimaru qui, on le sait tous, n'était pas très bien dans la tête. Mais air bête comme toujours, tout ce que l'artiste marionnettiste réussit a dire c'est :

-Tu m'as saoulé.

Kisame lui était en train de s'endormir sur place, il n'y avait rien de spécial qui lui ait plu dans le long tra la la du travestit (du moins c'est l'image qu'il avait de lui) mais en plus il trouvait qu'il n'avait aucun gout et par-dessus le marché, ca le dégoutait de devoir s'allié avec quelqu'un a l'air quasi maso qui s'extasie devant un rien. Une chance qu'il avait déjà son partenaire parce que faire équipe avec lui ne lui aurait vraiment pas plus. Pauvre Sasori. C'est donc d'un air blazé qu'il commenta :

-C'est bientôt fini ton petit speech ?

Deidara lui était désespéré. Ces personnes ne comprenaient donc absolument rien à l'art véritable ! Même après la belle présentation qu'il venait de leur faire ! Eh puis, pourquoi ils venaient le chercher ? Il travaillait en solo et ne laissait aucune compagnie l'embaucher, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire, et surtout pas à cause de trois hurluberlu dénudé de tout goût à la robe noir sur lesquelles était dessiné de jolis petits nuages rouges et blancs. Ce n'était pas de l'art ca ! Alors non un point c'était tout !

-Voyons ca justement…, dit Itachi, toujours aussi impassible, je m'en occupe.

Bon bon bon ! Alors en voilà un qui voulait combattre ! Deidara ne concevait pas ses pièces pour le combat mais ca devait pouvoir lui servir. Après tout, il devait montrer sa valeur en tant qu'artiste et ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il y en avait un de suicidaire dans les trois. De toute manières, ils l'avaient cherché, personne ne pouvait se moqué de son art sans en payer le prix !

D'un coup, les yeux d'Itachi changèrent pour viré au rouge sang, activant ainsi son Sharingan à trois branches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pupilles ! » Deidara n'avait jamais vu ca de toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en méfié ou juste rire parce que ca ne changerait rien a l'issue du combat, yeux rouge ou pas, mais juste au cas où, il se fermi le clapait.

Sasori roula des yeux dans Hiruko. « Il va encore essayer d'en mettre plein la vue comme d'habitude, et là le petit va être encore plus dérangé qu'il ne l'est maintenant ! Eh bien sur c'est moi qui vais l'endurer... Pas l'Uchiwa … je te le jure, si tu me le rends cinglé je te crève les yeux ! » Enfin … Sasori ne pensait pas ça parce qu'il aimait déjà Deidara, au contraire il l'ennuyait profondément et il sentait qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas très bien tout les deux mais au fond de lui…

-Tu veux te battre c'est ca ?, demanda Deidara.

-Si je gagne, tu rejoindras l'Akatsuki.

-Ne sous estime pas mon art ! Mon ninjutsu est l'art suprême entre tous ! HUN !, cria Deidara en plongeant la main dans son sac d'argile.

S'en suivit ensuite une courte bataille, Deidara lança sa petite araignée contre Itachi qui alla s'écraser contre un mur. Deidara avait déjà sortit un mile pattes d'une de ses bouches. Le jeune leva deux doigts et l'araignée explosa. Itachi en sortit indemne (mais pas le mur, il arborait un gros trou) et c'est là que ca allait se corser. Le mile pattes que Deidara avait fait avait grossit d'un coup et alla s'enrouler autour d'Itachi. Alors que le jeune s'apprêtait à le faire exploser …

-Je te conseil de te regarder un peu.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas Itachi que le mile pattes entourait mais bien Deidara qui, n'y comprenait rien évidemment.

-On a eu chaud. Encore un peu et il se faisait exploser !, dit Kisame.

-Quand je vous dis qu'il est du genre à mourir jeune…, lâcha Sasori presque exaspéré.

-C'est du genjutsu…! , comprit Deidara, mais comment est-ce que tu as…

-Depuis le début, dès qu'Itachi a posé son regard sur toi, tu étais plongé dans l'illusion, expliqua Kisame.

Deidara ferma les yeux, amer de sa défaite et quand il les rouvrit, un rayon de soleil attira son attention. Il provenait du trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur. Debout sur les débris du mur en morceau se tenait Itachi, le Sharingan toujours activé. Deidara était subjugué.

«C'est… c'est de l'art…»

Deidara sortit de sa torpeur. Et serra la mâchoire, se rappelant ce que cette défaite occasionnait. Son mille patte se déroula d'autour de lui et retomba sur le sol inerte.

«Je me suis fait possédé par le pouvoir d'un autre !», pensa Deidara une main dans la figure, démolit de sa cuisante défaite. «Et dire que j'ai cru un instant que c'était de l'art ! C'est absurde !» Il toisait maintenant Itachi d'un air rancunier, la main toujours crispé sur son visage. «Je refuse de le reconnaître ! Il faut nier ! »

-Tu as perdu, dit Itachi en ne cessant de fixer le jeune blond. Tu sais donc ce que ca veut dire ?

Deidara se laissa tomber sur les genoux, n'en revenant toujours pas. Son art avait été vaincu.

À sUiVrE


	4. Comme Danna et Brat

-Allez relève toi et va faire tes bagages, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, lâcha Sasori.

-Je n'ai…, commença Deidara

-Je te rappelle que tu as perdu, alors tu va nous écouter et nous suivre gentiment sans caprice jusqu'à la base, le sermonna Itachi.

Deidara grogna un peu et se releva péniblement, et repartit en dehors du Dojo pour allez chez lui sûrement.

-Notre mission a moi et Kisame fini ici, alors surveille bien le petit et essaie de te nouer un petit lien d'amitié pour une fois… mais surtout, ramène-le-nous en 1 seule pièce !

Kisame lâcha un petit rire, il fallait croire qu'il avait aimé le petit jeu de mot, disons le de mauvais goût, d'Itachi. Sasori grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles (sûrement contre l'Uchiwa) et repartit sur les talons de Deidara qui était un peu plus loin. À peine arrivé aux cotés du blond que celui-ci rabattait sa mauvaise humeur contre le marionnettiste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je dois m'assurer de te remmener à la base, ce serait tout de même dommage de revenir te chercher et te faire rebattre par Itachi, en plus d'être une grande perte de temps.

-Itachi hun?...pff

Deidara finit par s'immobiliser devant une maison et soupira lourdement. Il devait déjà faire le deuil de quitter sa maison et sa famille.

-Attend moi là, je reviens …

Puis il se dirigea vers la maison en trainant des pieds et y entra d'un air aussi las. Sasori se permit de soupirer à son tour. Il allait devoir établir des règles pour commencer, il ne devait pas se laisser faire par une Barbie Girl comme Deidara. Sasori failli se frapper lui-même. Pourquoi devait-il absolument faire un jeu de mot pareil ! Deidara n'était pas digne de SON art qui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, surpassait largement celui du rejeton. Et Deidara faisait à la limite pitié avec son minable art. Au fond de lui, malgré tout, quelque chose venait le titiller. Il pouvait bien donner une chance au gamin. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien choisit de son sort. Il avait fallu que 3 intrus viennent et le battent. Lui, il avait eu la chance de choisir sa voie. Après tout, c'était de son plein gré qu'il était devenu marionnette lui-même. Sasori secoua violement la tête et un bruit l'agaça d'un coup mais l'ignora... Est-ce qu'il venait juste de prendre le blond en PITIER ! Vraiment, Deidara le changeait malgré lui, mais il fallait qu'il se rattrape à temps sinon… et puis quel était cet étrange sentiment qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir. CHANGEONS DE SUJET ! Le petit était long. Sasori pris d'impatience entra dans la maison. Il s'immobilisa un instant. Mais oui il avait bien entendu. Des gémissements, c'était donc ca le bruit achalent de tout à l'heure ! Il avança donc dans une direction au hasard pour trouver la provenance des plaintes et le bruit diminua. Non mauvais coté. Il tourna sur lui-même et se dirigea du coté opposé, là d'où venait les gémissements et les pleurs. Oh non, Sasori n'était pas doué pour joué les réconciliateurs. Il serra la mâchoire et entra dans la pièce d'où semblait provenir les plaintes. Sur le coup, il n'y vit rien. Les rideaux avait été tiré et la chambre (d'après lui) était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les pleurs avaient cessé d'un coup.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors !, gémit malgré lui Deidara, il fallait dire que son ton autoritaire venait de prendre le bord.

Sasori localisa le petit. Il était sur son lit, tout appuyer dans un coin de mur, les jambes replié sur son torse et les bras enroulé autour de ceux-ci. Sasori ne répondit pas tout de suite à Deidara. Des flots de souvenirs remontaient à son esprit lentement et doucement, il se revoyait dans la même position, dans son propre lit à Suna, pleurant… Wooo ! On arrête là ! Le passé était le passé et le présent le présent.

-Tu…t'étais long alors, je suis venu te chercher…, répondit finalement Sasori d'une voix un peu plus conciliante que d'habitude, mais il s'empressa de reprendre son ton autoritaire.

-Va t'en…, gémit doucement Deidara, comme un enfant.

-Je te donne 10 minutes pour sécher tes larmes, t'habiller correctement et faire tes valises, dit Sasori en lui jetant un manteau de l'Akatsuki ainsi que le chandail et les pantalons (et même les sandales) qu'il avait gardé dans Hiruko exprès pour qu'il se change. Deidara lâcha un faible hun et Sasori repartit. 10 minutes plus tard, les 2 étaient en route vers l'Akatsuki.

-Dit c'est…, commença Deidara.

-Premièrement, c'est VOUS, je suis techniquement plus vieux que toi et un artiste de renom ! Tu me dois donc un respect illimité et…

-Danna ça vous va ! (Danna : époux)

-Ggrr... ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle ! Mais pour répondre, ca dépend toujours du sens que tu veux l'utiliser…

-Bah vous et époux ça…

-D'accord alors c'est non

-Hey !hun…laissez moi finir ! Et puis c'est Danna un point c'est tout, dit Deidara d'un ton obstiné.

-Dans ce cas je t'appelle du surnom que je veux, Brat ! (morveux en japonais)

-Pff… hun…

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes huns !

-Pas tant que vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appelez Brat !

-Et moi pas tant que tu m'appelle Danna.

-D'accord alors, comme je disais, c'est où l'Akatsuki, DANNA ?

Sasori devait essayer de garder son calme le plus possible, car après tout, il devait ramener Deidara en une seule pièce… ARG ! Et la mauvaise blague venait de refaire surface ! Sasori sentait qu'il allait exploser ! (même si techniquement, Deidara serait plus apte à le faire que lui) Au moins, le petit avait reprit de la bonne humeur… mais il était…

-Danna, pourquoi on a des vêtements obligatoires comme dans les écoles privées poches ?

…très bavard on pouvait le dire. Et Sasori préféra ne pas répondre à ca.

-Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup Danna, mais je vous jure, je vais me venger d'Itachi ! Je vais lui… (Je vous épargne les idées macabres de Deidara)

ET BLA BLA BLA ! C'était tellement dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui fermer le clapait lui-même ! Sasori bouillait comme une vraie théière ! Si il n'arrêtait pas de parler bientôt il allait devenir fou ! Sasori espérait que la base n'était pas trop loin. Bah on pouvait toujours rêver. 5 minutes plus tard, Sasori s'arrêta net.

-…Et ensuite je… euh ? Danna ? Qu'est-ce que…

Deidara s'arrêta net lui aussi, la queue de Hiruko était à 1 cheveu de son visage et un joli petit coulis de poison faisait part d'avertissement.

-Si tu ne te la ferme pas bientôt je t'empoisonne et je te laisse mourir ici ! Trois jour de souffrance ca te dit ! Tu va sentir tes organes se tordrent les un après les autre puis tu va…

-J'ai compris Da…euh... Maître…

-Bien alors plus un mot !

Deidara hocha de la tête et la queue de Hiruko repris sa place normale après avoir rayé le bandeau du village de Deidara qui ne réagit pas malgré tout.

-Hum… j'ai une dernière question…

-Quoi encore Brat !

-C'est quoi votre nom… ?

-Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori des sables rouges). Tu dois connaître…

-Hunm… non désolé ca ne me dit rien…

Sasori le trouvait VRAIMENT minable comme gamin ! Et dire qu'il se disait ARTISTE ! Et malheureusement pour Sasori, Deidara avait encore plein d'expérience à acquérir et plein de chose à apprendre, DANS LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE !

À sUiVrE


	5. Qui sème l'argile récolte l'explosion

Il fallut trois bons jours pour enfin arriver à l'Akatsuki. Heureusement pour Sasori, Deidara avait compris le premier avertissement et n'avait presque pas placé un mot durant le reste du trajet. Enfin, presque parce que vers la fin, il semblait avoir oublié que Sasori était en quelques sortes un danger publique pour lui. Pour faire bref, ca faisait longtemps que Sasori n'avait pas été aussi soulagé et heureux de rentrer à la base. Alors qu'ils allaient pour entrer dans le repère, Deidara s'immobilisa. Sasori fit de même a son tour quand il se rendu compte que Deidara ne le suivait plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

-Bah en fait c'est que… je ne sais pas, avoua timidement Deidara.

Sasori avait de quoi être désespéré ! Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant de 4ans mais en un peu plus grand et cinglé. Alors il soupira et s'avança vers Deidara, essayant toujours de se montrer conciliant. Le petit ne devait surement pas être très rassuré d'entré dans un lieu ou plein de Nukenin se rassemblait pour se reposer en attendant un autre ordre de mission.

-Allez Brat, si tu n'avance pas on n'y sera jamais rendu !

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se trouve là-dedans Danna… ?

De grands ninjas déserteurs tout aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, voilà ce qui attendait Deidara. Encore une fois, Sasori fit de gros effort pour être le plus aimable possible.

-Pas grand-chose, des ninjas c'est tout. Allez entre Deidara, tu ne peux pas rester planté là toute ta vie ! Et puis tu fais parti des nôtres désormais, alors il n'y a donc aucune peur fondé.

Deidara avala difficilement sa salive avant de suivre Hiruko qui commençait déjà à entrer dans la base. Les yeux du blond se promenait un peu partout, inspectant chaque détaille du repère. En fait, ca ressemblait un peu à un grand dortoir de son point de vue. Rien de ce que les gens qualifieraient de repères de grands ninjas déserteur.

-La déco laisse un peu à désirer…, lâcha Deidara.

Sasori soupira. C'était vrai que les murs étaient ternes et dénudés de tout goût décoratif. Le boss avait laissé ça comme ca, la déco de sa baraque ne devait sûrement pas passer en priorité, mais on s'y habituait à la longue c'était ca l'important. Alors que Deidara allait rajouter un autre commentaire sur les supers goûts du Leader, un vent de papier passa devant eux. Les papiers se placèrent ensuite les uns sur les avec des courbes bien précise. De ce tas de papier naissa une jeune femme à la chevelure tirant sur un teint mauve bleuté. Elle avait un piercing blanc sur la lèvre inférieur et un joli origami en forme de rose sur la tête. Deidara dût retenir sa mâchoire. Elle était un vraie chef d'œuvre. Les bonnes courbes à la bonne place et un volume parfait.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, commença-t-elle.

Yahoo ! Même sa voix était des plus enchanteresses. Elle affichait cependant un air fatigué et blazé, les paupières mi-ouvertes mais au moins, elle faisait un effort pour les accueillir. Deidara se demanda si elle avait fait ce petit scénario à tout les autres membres ou juste à lui seul. La jeune femme posa ensuite les yeux sur Deidara avant de lui tendre la main pour la lui serrer, Deidara fit ce qu'elle voulait.

-Deidara, bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki. À ce que je vois je n'aurai pas besoin de te présenter à ton partenaire. Bien alors, ca va aller plus vite dans ce cas. Sasori, Tu va devoir l'héberger dans ta chambre, on manque de place.

-Q…quoi ! Il n'a jamais été question de ca !, se fâcha Sasori.

-Tu le sais bien que je ne fait pas exprès… Mais les ordres sont les ordres !, soupira-t-elle.

Sasori était furax. Il devait partager SA chambre avec cet imbécile ! Et puis, le pire c'est que les risques que Deidara découvre sa véritable identité étaient plus grands. Après tout, il ne pourrait jamais travailler sur ses marionnettes dans Hiruko !

-Ca veut dire que j'emménage dans SA chambre !, laissa échapper Deidara quasiment dans un hoquet de terreur.

Eh oui, il devait partager la chambre d'un maniaque qui empoisonne les gens ET QUI LES TRANSFORME EN MARIONNETTE ! Un grand frisson parcouru le dos de Deidara. Il avait appris ca de quelqu'un à qui il avait parlé dans un village voisin. Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas demandé alors que Sasori était avec lui, non il n'était pas si suicidaire. Le blond calculait les risques qu'apportait le fait qu'il couche dans la même pièce que ce maniaque au manque de goût. Plus les calcule avançaient et plus sa vie allait en couter cher. Il se retint juste à temps d'avaler de travers. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de rentrer dans ce groupe de fou ! Sa dernière motivation était bien la jeune femme devant lui.

-Effectivement, c'est la seule option possible, soupira Konan de nouveau.

-Il n'y avait pas plein de chambre au début ?, s'étonna Sasori.

-Plus la base est grande plus elle est visible. Rassurez-vous, tout le monde est en équipe de deux pour les chambres. C'est que Pain à rétrécit la base pour plus de sécurité.

Deidara et Sasori se toisaient maintenant. Konan n'aurais jamais su dire si il se lançait des regards assassins ou juste suspicieux.

_«Je trouve encore ca bizarre que Pain ait rétrécie la base en même temps que Deidara entrait. Il a peut-être fait exprès. Il ne veut pas me l'avouer encore mais j'en suis sûr. Sinon, Deidara était lourd avec son regard amoureux. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour les blonds. Et ca doit pour ca que je me traine avec des rouquins *rire*. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait un certain charme.»~Konan_

-Sur ce messieurs, je vais y allez, bonne journée à vous !, finit Konan avant de disparaître en plein de papillons de papiers qui s'éparpillèrent partout.

Deidara soupira lourdement. Il était coincé avec Sasori. Hiruko avança et s'engagea dans un corridor. Deidara le suivit d'un pas lourd. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans une chambre aux couleurs pas très vive et aux allures d'atelier. Deidara fût de nouveau parcourut de frissons. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis un pied dans sa tombe parmi ce grand cimetière.

-Premièrement, tu ne touche à rien, deuxièmement, je t'interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce, dit il en pointant une porte au fond de la pièce, troisièmement, je t'interdit de faire de tes .. Monstruosité dans MA chambre. Bien compris !

Deidara venait d'en prendre un coup sur son estime ! Ses MONSTRUOSITÉS ! ARG ! Il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense ! Il se contenta donc de serrer poing et mâchoire avant de demander timidement :

-Où je dors Danna… ?

Sasori se mit à réfléchir un instant. Il n'utilisait pas son lit mais… il devait prouver à Deidara que tout ceci lui appartenait et qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Pas question de tisser quoi que ce soit avec le blond ! Et encore moins de dormir avec lui ou même envisager qu'il dorme dans SON lit. Il se mit alors à arpenter la pièce à la recherche d'un coin où emménager son nouveau partenaire.

-Là, dit Sasori

-Là…?

Sasori venait de pointer le placard. LE PLACARD À BALAIS ! Deidara était vraiment plus qu'insulté ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dormir LÀ-DEDANS ! Le blond n'en revenait juste pas et ses yeux faisaient la navette entre Sasori et le placard. Il attendait patiemment que Danna lui avoue que c'était une blague. Si jamais ça avait pu en être une !

-Tu demanderas à Konan de te donner un oreiller et une couverture, un matelas si tu es chanceux.

-Konan… ?

-Oui la fille sur laquelle tu as un œil.

Deidara dû virer pivoine parce qu'il sentait son visage se réchauffer d'un coup. Il se retint de se mordre la lèvre avant de répliquer.

-C'est pas vrai Hun !

-Tu viens de me le prouver. Alors va retrouver ta bien aimé et va te chercher quelque chose pour ton placard si tu ne veux pas dormir par terre complètement.

Deidara sentait qu'il allait éclater ! Il n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans une telle position. Ça l'enrageait ! Et il se jura de se venger d'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait juste pas tolérer ca. Et heureusement pour lui, Ce jour R arrivait bientôt. Bientôt comme dans LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE !

À sUiVrE


	6. L'empoisonneur empoisonné

Deidara fulminait encore lorsqu'il passa le coin du couloir. Eh bien sûr il tomba sur Konan, mais peut-être pas dans le contexte qu'il aurait aimé. Disons que la scène le stoppa net. Itachi parlait à Konan, une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Konan avait l'air mal alaise et essayait doucement de repousser l'Uchiwa qui, et ca paraissait à des miles, n'en avait tout bonnement pas l'intention. Deidara regarda la scène un moment, ne sachant pas encore quoi faire exactement. Puis quand Konan commença à se débattre un peu plus férocement, le blond se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ca les bras croisés. Sa décision ne fut que plus nette quand l'Uchiwa plaqua Konan contre le mur, la tenant fermement. Deidara laissa tomber doucement quelques petites araignées sur le sol. Le sharingan d'Itachi venait de s'activer et il essayait vainement de plongé Konan dans sa petite illusion quand tout à coup…

-KATSU !

Eh puis boom. Ce fût l'explosion. Une chance qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Deidara agrippa Konan par le bras et la tira du nuage de fumé que l'explosion venait de faire.

-Ca va ?, demanda-t-il.

-C'est bon, répondit Konan la gorge noué.

-On ferait mieux d'y all…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Itachi s'était jeté sur lui et venait de le projeter à l'autre bout du couloir, dans le nuage de fumé. La boucane se dispersa d'un coup sous le battement d'aile de l'oiseau de Deidara.

-N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS !, cria le blond en voyant Itachi prendre Konan pour l'emmener plus loin.

Deidara jeta son oiseau contre l'utilisateur du Sharingan et avant même qu'il eut le temps de le percuter, une ombre frappa son transport volant d'en bas, faisant tomber Deidara et disparaître son oiseau. Blondie s'écrasa dos premier sur le sol et avant même qu'il ait pu faire ne serais-ce qu'un mouvement de plus, il se retrouva avec un grand dard en pleine figure. Deidara n'eut qu'à relever la tête pour apercevoir Sasori qui le menaçait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabrique ! Je ne peux donc pas te laisser seul ne serais-ce qu'une seule petite minute ! Allez Brat de retour à la chambre et fait vite !, lui ordonna Sasori.

Le pauvre blond ne put même pas répliquer, menacé par la queue de Hiruko. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre sous le regard menaçant de Sasori. Au moins, et il le remarqua assez vite, Konan avait eu le temps d'échapper à Itachi. Les 2 Nukenins entrèrent dans la chambre de Sasori qui ne laissa pas à Deidara le temps de profité d'un peu de repos.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'a passé par la tête Brat !

-Itachi agressait Konan…

-Et ! Est-ce que c'est de tes affaires ! NON ! Alors arrête d'essayer de jouer au Don Juan et mêle toi des choses qui te regarde toi toi et toi seul !

-Mais Danna…

-Pas de mais Brat ! Et oubli pour ton oreiller, ta couverture et ton matelas, a terre et TOUT DE SUITE !

Pff... Vous parlez d'un tyran ! Il était bien pire que tout ce qu'il s'était forgé comme idée jusqu'à maintenant ! Deidara arbora une mine basse et choqué avant d'aller dans … son lit, le placard. Il s'assit dans le placard dans un «Hun !» indigné et ferma la porte. Ensuite, lentement et doucement, il se laissa glisser du mur au sol les yeux fermer, regrettant amèrement d'avoir aboutit ici, dans cet enfer vivant. Il pleura et pleura, encore et encore avant de s'endormir au bout de ces larmes.

Quand Sasori entendit enfin Deidara ronfler comme un vrai moteur, il entra dans son véritable atelier, la pièce interdite à Deidara. Il se retira doucement d'Hiruko et s'étira un peu (enfin comme une marionnette peut s'étirer) avant de se mettre au travaille. Il devait réparer le 3ieme Kazekage que son dernier combat avait un peu amoché. Il se mit alors au boulot, sans trop se pressé et avec beaucoup d'application comme d'habitude. Vraiment, c'était la meilleure partie d'une journée pour Sasori. Il pouvait se vider l'esprit tout en faisant ce qu'il aimait vraiment. D'un coup, Deidara s'était envolé sur son oiseau d'argile pour ne plus jamais revenir et l'Akatsuki était loin derrière. Il pouvait quasiment sentir la chaleur sur sa peau… bon d'accord pour des moments relaxant ca commençait à être un peu mélancolique mais ca lui plaisait parfois de se remémorer sa vie humaine. Finalement vint un moment où il arrêta complètement de travailler pour penser longuement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la lune éclairait la pièce par le biais de la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Sasori soupira lourdement. Son aboutissement dans la réalité le déprimait un peu à bien y penser. Mais il devait faire avec et il avait reçu le dont le plus merveilleux du monde, la beauté éternelle. Oui lui, Sasori des sables rouges était éternel et il en était fier, contrairement à Deidara qui allait vieillir et mourir bêtement. Au moment où il allait se remettre au travail…

-HUN ! MAIS T'ES QUI TOI ! OÙ ES PASSÉ DANNA ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI !, c'écria une voix derrière le marionnettiste.

Sasori se retourna lentement en dévisageant Deidara. Ne lui avait-il pas ordonné de ne pas entrée ici ? Sauf que le temps était à autre chose qu'à l'engueulade. Deidara était armé … de son argile. Autre point qu'il ne respectait pas ! Il lui semblait qu'il avait clairement spécifié pas d'horreur dans sa chambre ! Sasori se retint de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main. Quel crétin ce Brat ! Un vrai blond aux yeux bleus, pure souche sûrement.

- Calme-toi Brat…

-Hun… Brat...Danna !, s'exclama Deidara.

-Non ta mère crétin !

-C'est bon laissez ma mère en dehors de ca ! Vous pouvez m'expliquez…! demanda le blond en désignant Sasori d'un grand mouvement de bras de haut en bas.

Sasori soupira de nouveau. Il sentait qu'il allait le tuer ! Il avait réussit à enfreindre 2 règles et découvrir sa véritable apparence le premier jour ! Mais bon il devait donner des explications, il releva ses grands yeux d'enfant et les aligna dans ceux de Deidara qui frémit presque. Deidara n'aurait jamais pensé que son Danna était si…mignon ! C'est vrai il était tout simplement à croqué. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui et peut-être bien lui pincer une joue... Et comme il avait l'air innocent comme ca ! Beaucoup moins intimidant que sa dernière apparence. Plus Deidara y pensait et plus il était impatient d'entendre la réponse de Sasori.

-Alors ?

-Ce que tu vois en se moment c'est mon vrai corps, celui que j'utilisais depuis le tout début n'est que mon moyen de transport, une vulgaire marionnette défensive blindée.

Deidara aurait dû fermer la bouche depuis au moins 5 bonnes secondes. Il s'était laissé embobiner comme un amateur en pensant que son Danna n'était en réalité qu'une vulgaire marionnette ! Il se décevait vraiment. Deidara secoua vivement la tête fermant la bouche par la même occasion.

-Mais…

-Regarde, répondit Sasori en pointant Hiruko.

Le blond s'approcha du moyen de transport en question et l'examina rapidement. Effectivement une personne de la taille de Sasori devait pouvoir entrer dans ca.

-Mmhh… vous pensez qu'on peut entrer deux la dedans ?

Et BAM ! Droit à la tête ! Et il ne l'avait même pas vu venir ! Deidara se frotta la tête à l'endroit où son Danna venait de le frapper violement il fallait le dire pour un petit pou comme lui.

-Ouch…, grogna le blond, qui aurait cru que vous pouviez frapper si fort…

Et un deuxième pour Deidara un deuxième ! Cette fois-ci il commençait à voir des étoiles, à moitié assommer du coup de son maitre. Disons que Barbie Girl faisait moins belle figure, assis à terre à se tenir la tête à 2 main un œil fermé par la douleur.

-Ouch Danna ca va arrêtez hun ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup !

-Le premier c'était pour le commentaire de tout à l'heure, cette fois c'était pour m'avoir sous estimer et les 2 prochains vont être pour avoir désobéit aux ordres !

-HUN !

-Tu as osé pénétrer dans mon atelier et faire tes horribles créations ! Je t'avais pourtant averti !

-HUN ! NON ! DANNA ! ATTEN…

Bim Bam Paf ! Et Deidara est K.O ! Sasori le pris donc en grognant son mécontentement et alla le réinstaller dans le placard. Non mais quel incorrigible ce Brat ! Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que leur relation s'approfondisse mais comme d'habitude, le poison se retournait contre lui et son propre fils allait encore plus l'entraver… DANS LE PROCHAINE ÉPISODE !

À sUiVrE


	7. Prendre le Saké par la bouteille

Ce ne fût que le lendemain matin que Deidara se réveilla dans son placard, encore assommé des coups de la veille. Il se tint la tête en grognant un peu, espérant aussi que l'Akatsuki avait de quoi contre les migraines. Deidara resta un moment assis dans le placard en pensant à ce qu'il c'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Mmhh… Sasori l'avait frappé… Oui et le nouveau Sasori était encore plus violent que le dernier. Il finit donc par se lever quelques minutes plus tard, se massant le crâne comme si ca pouvait aider au mal qu'il avait. En ouvrant la porte, chose qu'il avait peut-être fait un peu trop vite en comptant qu'il venait de se lever assez brusquement, il eut un étourdissement et en essayant de se rattraper avec la porte, la poussa et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il fallait dire que Deidara était drôlement désespéré de ses propres gestes. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi maladroit jusqu'à dire qu'il avait toujours été très habile dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il grogna ensuite son mécontentement avant de souffler contre une mèche qui lui retombait dans la figure. En parlant de ses maudits cheveux, il fallait peut-être qu'il commence à pensé à les couper un peu. Beurk. Juste envisagé cette possibilité le dégoutait. Il ne s'était jamais aimer les cheveux courts et à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de les lui couper, la crise qu'il pouvait faire était étonnante. Il n'avait eu, jusqu'à l'épisode de l'Akatsuki, que le béguin pour les filles aux cheveux long. Plus c'était long plus c'était parfait. Enfin … il aimait bien certaine coupe comme celle de Konan et de son Danna… Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment juste de fantasmer sur Sasori pendant ne serais-ce qu'un court instant ! Brrr… l'Akatsuki commençait à le rendre fou … même si c'est vrai que encore là… son Danna était plutôt mignon ! Bon il fallait qu'il arrête de penser sinon il allait virer amoureux de Sasori.

Deidara se releva péniblement et en geignant. Finalement Sasori ne l'avait pas juste frappé à la tête, et il devait peut-être allez vérifier son état dans la glace … ou dans la douche ce qui était une très bonne idée d'après lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne s'était pas encore lavé et il était dû il se l'avoua. Deidara sortit donc de la chambre de Sasori et alla s'aventurer un peu dans les couloirs de l'Akatsuki à la recherche d'une quelconque salle de bain. En tout cas il ne pouvait pas dire que ca ne ronflait pas ! Dans presque toutes les chambres c'était l'enfer… Mais bon… Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Bah ce n'était pas très grand mais pas trop petit non plus. Il entra donc et referma la porte derrière lui, prenant bien soin de la barré au passage. En soupirant doucement, il alla allumer la paume de douche et attendit qu'elle se réchauffe un peu. En attendant il se déshabilla et vérifia les blessures. Rien de grave une chance. Que quelques petites égratignures et quelques équimose mais rien de grave. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est vrai au fond qu'il ressemblait à une fille …mais il n'en était pas une. Il toucha l'eau distraitement et s'ébouillanta. Ouch ! Qui aurait pu croire que ca chauffait aussi vite ! Il baissa donc la température un peu et continua de s'admirer dans la glace. Pourquoi Sasori ne l'aimait-t-il pas ? Deidara fermis les yeux un instant et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal… Mais bon enfin. Il retoucha doucement l'eau. Température parfaite. Juste avant d'entré dans la douche, il enleva son gadget de sur son œil et le posa sur le coin du lavabo. Ouf il avait failli oublier ! Lorsqu'il passa enfin sous l'eau chaude, ses muscles se détendirent doucement. Il resta un moment à profité de ce moment de relaxation puis se lava, autant le corps que les cheveux dont il du refaire le lavage au moins 3 fois pour délogé toutes les cochonneries que son voyages y avait collé. Il du d'ailleurs noyé 2 ou 3 araignées à cause de ca. Beurk et reBeurk ! Ca ne fit que l'inciter à sortir au plus vite de la douche. Le blond prit donc une serviette et s'essuya avant de se sécher les cheveux et refaire son maquillage au complet. Bah quoi ? Ca faisait ressortir ses yeux et lui donnait un air encore plus craquant ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait pu conclure avec les années. Quand il fut tout beau tout net, il ressortit enfin de la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre de Sasori un objectif en tête, obligé Sasori à l'apprécier.

-Déjà debout ?, lui demanda une voix dès qu'il entra dans la chambre.

-Oui déjà Danna…

-Tu n'es pas parti faire trop de bêtises j'espère…

-Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas !

Pff le susceptible Sasori ! Quand même il n'avait quasiment rien fait depuis son entré dans l'Akatsuki. Bon ok peut-être qu'il s'était un peu battu contre Itachi mais il avait un bon motif. En plus le grand marionnettiste n'était même pas foutue de venir lui dire bonjour en face, il le faisait en étant dans son atelier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Vous vous imaginez ces scènes de toutes pièces !, cria le blond.

TUDUM TICH ! Dans son atelier, Sasori serra les poings et se retint d'aller réarranger le portrait de Barbie Girl. Il faisait vraiment exprès ! Il l'entendit même ricaner de son atelier ! Bon, valait mieux ignorer un imbécile comme lui. Mais bon comme si le blond faisait exprès…

-Hey Danna ! J'ai eu une idée ! Et si on soupait ensemble ? On pourrait…

-Non.

-Qu'...QUOI ! Comment ca non ! Comme ca je…

-C'est non un point c'est tout ! ET SORS DE MON ATELIER !

Deidara s'exécuta sans rechigner. Non mais le sans cœur ! Mais, il était bien décidé à pouvoir parler à Sasori en paix et apprendre toute vérité soit-elle ! Il devait tout préparer, de détailles à détailles pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite dans son plan. Déjà, Deidara venait de s'inventer un plan judicieux afin de coincé le marionnettiste.

-Ah Danna ! Merci de la pause je suis complètement épuisé !, dit Deidara en s'étirant.

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne reste pas ici longtemps alors profite-en !

-Hun… vous êtes drôlement rabat-joie vous pff…

Sasori ne répondit rien à cette réplique presque grotesque, ca n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

-Danna ! Sortez de là un peu il n'y a personne, l'échoppe est complètement vide !

Eh oui, une échoppe, c'est là que Deidara et Sasori c'était arrêter pour la nuit question de se reposé un peu. Le grand marionnettiste ne répondit toujours pas et ne fit rien de son commentaire. Son compagnon semblait oublier que la mission importait plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, il n'était pas question qu'il sorte d'Hiruko même si le blond était au courant d'un de ses secrets… enfin un ou deux. Finalement, Sasori sortit de sa fameuse marionnette question de se dégourdir un peu. À peine venait il d'en sortir que Deidara arrivait tout excité.

-Danna ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, des bouteilles de Saké ! Ca vous dit !... Oh vous êtes sortit…

Akasuna no Sasori ne répondit juste pas, attirant les fureurs de Deidara qui alla se planter devant avec les bouteilles.

-Hey répondez au moins… Vous en voulez ou non ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Bon tant pis pour lui. De toute façon, s'il commençait à boire, ca l'inciterait peut-être. Alors le blond ouvrit une bouteille et l'entama. Son Danna n'eu aucune réaction alors Deidara décida de pousser la chose un peu plus…

-Mmhh ! Il est trop bon ce saké ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas en vouloir, hun ?

Ben oui comme si Sasori allait prendre de l'alcool ! Comment il allait faire ca hein ? Après tout, il n'était qu'une marionnette et c'était une mauvaise idée en soit pour l'avoir déjà essayé.

-Sert ca et repose toi vite, tu m'agace et si ca continue on repart tout de suite.

-Raahh… Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle hun !

Toujours aucun commentaire. Après un faible «hun», le blond reporta la bouteille à ses lèvres, et cala une bonne quantité de son contenu. Ca lui prit tout de même un moment avant de sentir cette douce euphorie l'envahir. D'un coup, il n'avait plus peur de Sasori ou si la mission échouerait, plus peur qu'on ne le juge, il allait presque jusqu'à se foutre de ce que les gens disaient de son art. D'un air presque arrogant, il alla s'accoté sur un mur aux coté de Sasori.

-Vous savez Danna… je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites des marionnettes…

-C'est mon art.

-Oui mais enfin… dieu que c'est laid !

Oups… Corde sensible. Chose que Deidara n'aurais jamais dû dire, mais l'alcool déréglait tout son sens du jugement et il ne pu se retenir.

-Moi mon art il explose… le votre ne fait rien qu'empoisonné et transformer…hun.

-Tait toi Brat, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Le véritable aboutissement de l'art c'est l'éternité, pas l'éphémérité.

-Pff… Va savoir…

Deidara continua à boire la bouteille. Et il plus il buvait, plus son euphorie augmentait. Mais encore là ca manquait de piquant et si… Non ! Il lui restait encore assez d'esprit pour éviter de faire ca. Mais son Danna était tellement mignon… Le blond posa doucement la bouteille entre ses jambes alors qu'il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur. Il semblait réfléchir. C'est d'ailleurs d'une voix quelques peu dégrisé qu'il entama le vif du sujet.

-Dites Danna… pourquoi vous me détestez tant ?

La question le pris au dépourvu. Sasori avait cru que le jeune se saoulait, pas se morfondait. Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que ca pouvais bien lui faire ? Mais que répondre à cette question… la vérité était d'ailleurs assez difficile à accepter et il était encore tout mélangé lui-même… il ne pu d'ailleurs que laissé la question en suspend le temps de trouver la question approprié. Si seulement il savait…-et il le saura DANS LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE-

À sUiVrE


	8. Après le Saké vient la vérité

Le temps passait toujours et aucune réponse ne venait. Deidara repris lentement la bouteille et la porta de nouveau vers sa bouche. Mais avant que ses lèvres ne touchent le verre de la bouteille, une réponse survint.

-Je ne te hais pas Deidara.

À cette réponse, le blond cessa tout simplement son geste et après un certain moment, il redéposa la bouteille là où il l'avait prise, soit entre ses jambes, encore a sa porté.

-C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez…

-Je sais bien, mais il va falloir t'y faire. Compte-toi juste chanceux de ne pas encore faire partie de ma collection.

-Pff... Avouez que vous aimeriez tout de même ca… !

-Pas du tout !, répondit Sasori indigné de cette affront.

-Vous savez que vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes en colère comme ca ?

Cette déclaration pris Sasori par surprise. Mignon ! Il avait bien dit MIGNON ? Lui, Sasori des sables rouges était mignon ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu dans le genre, question commentaire. D'habitude c'était plutôt, l'horrible et sanglant Sasori mais non, avec Deidara c'était le tout petit mignon Sasori.

-Quoi que pour être franc Danna, vous l'êtes toujours ! Enfin, mignon je parle…

Wa ! C'était fou comment Sasori aurait voulu se retrouver ailleurs qu'ici en se moment dans un échoppe vide en compagnie d'un hermaphrodite psychopathe. Bon ok il fallait dire que Sasori n'avait aucune preuve que Deidara était Hermaphrodite et que la preuve, il pouvait s'en passer, mais tout de même. Sasori dû se secouez un peu pour comprendre exactement pourquoi le blond lui disait ca. Il était saoul. Voilà la réponse. Deidara était saoul et dans son ivresse, il voyait Sasori comme mignon parce que, va savoir comment les personnes saoul perçoivent la vie différemment les uns des autres. Mais il demanda tout de même…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ca hein ?

-Bah…, commença Deidara en baissant les yeux de sorte qu'il ne voit que les planches de bois du sol, je me suis dit que… on avait parti notre relation assez mal vous voyez… et…qu'on pourrait recommencer à zéro sans cachotterie …Mmhh ?

Non mais il espérait quoi le jeune ! Que Sasori allait tout dévoiler à un gamin comme lui et que leur relation perdurerait ? Non. Il n'était même pas envisageable d'avoir une quelquonque relation approfondie avec ce gars ! Il avait beau être saoul et le trouver mignon, c'était de très mauvais motifs.

-Tu es complètement stupide Deidara ! Tu nous prends pour quoi, un couple ? Tu devrais t'entendre parler toi et tes relations ! Alors, non.

-Mais Danna je…je vous aime…

Là, là c'était la goutte qui venait de faire déborder le vase ! Il était une marionnette, comment pouvait-t-il envisager ne serais-ce qu'une relation avec quelqu'un et un garçon en plus ? Sasori frappa violement Deidara à la tête et celui-ci bascula, passant proche de renverser sa bouteille de Saké.

-Tu es complètement saoul en plus de n'être qu'un pauvre et sale minable, Brat !

Le blond se relevait doucement sans trop de geste brusque, sûrement trop sonné et saoul pour allez plus vite. Au passage, il reprit sa bouteille de Saké et recommença à la boire a grande gorgée.

-Rah non tu lâche ca !

Deidara ne lâcha qu'un faible « hun » entre 2 gorgée et fini la bouteille. Maintenant tout dansait autour du jeune buveur et il eu juste assez de chance pour attraper une deuxième bouteille avant de balancer la vide sur Sasori qui la reçu en pleine figure. Deidara fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant le visage qu'arborait Sasori. Enfin lui, il ne la trouvait pas drôle.

Deidara s'exécuta rapidement et ouvrit la 2ieme bouteille qu'il commença.

-Arrête ca tout de suite stupide Brat !

Deidara fit non de la tête.

-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te l'enlever moi-même !

Le blond ne bougea pas… et continua à boire, mais quand Sasori s'approcha de lui, il partit comme un lapin avec la bouteille.

-REVIENS ICI ESPÈCE DE !

Et Sasori parti à la poursuite de Deidara qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Au bout d'un certain temps, le blond fini par trouver une cachette dans l'échoppe là où Sasori ne penserait sûrement pas le trouver et, de toute façons, il le distrayait avec son clone d'argile. Alors que Deidara reporta la bouteille à sa bouche pour en prendre une grande gorgé, il sentit quelque chose monté le long de sa jambe et de son torse, quand il eu enfin compris, il était trop tard, il était déjà entravé, fait comme un rat. Le blond releva les yeux et arriva face à face avec Sasori, torse nu. C'était loin de ce que Deidara imaginait ! Sasori n'était alors qu'en faite… une marionnette ? Tout ce choc lui causa une migraine insoutenable et il lâcha la bouteille que Sasori rattrapa au vol.

-Je t'avais prévenue idiot de partenaire !

Pas de doute c'était bien Sasori.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu vois mon corps mais bon, tu m'y as un peu obligé.

Voir son corps ouh ! Il ne sût pourquoi lui-même mais ce commentaire l'excita, même malgré le fait qu'il soit une marionnette… à moins que ce soit l'alcool qui le fasse halluciné. En fait, il était bien mélangé et serré.

-Vous pouvez me lâcher Danna ? Vous me faite mal !

-Pas encore…

À ces mots, Deidara sentit le long fils de fer qui l'entravait se déplacer vers le haut, vers son visage. Ca y est, Sasori allait le transformer. À cette idée, le blond fermi les yeux et serra la mâchoire. C'était ces derniers instants de vie.

-Dit ah !

Deidara secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Pas question qu'il se laisse faire ! Si seulement il pouvait atteindre son sac d'argile…

-Dernière chance Deidara, dit ah !

Le blond secoua de nouveau vigoureusement la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit quelque chose essayer de pénétré dans sa bouche. Quelque chose d'assez pointu et de ferme. Et ca avait franchit ses lèvres et se butait contre ses dents… ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps contre la pression exercer, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et la chose en question y entra. C'était vraiment dégoutant, ca avait un gout âcre de métal. Mais à peine cette pensée de formuler que la chose essayait de s'infiltrer dans sa gorge. Voilà, c'était la fin… alors que le long fils de fer pénétrait lentement en Deidara, celui-ci gémissait et s'étouffait vaguement avec l'instrument en question.

Alors qu'il sentait que son cœur allait exploser, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour découvrir ceux de Sasori à quelques centimètres des siens, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Au moins sa misérable vie aurait rendu quelqu'un heureux au bout de compte.

La respiration de plus en plus difficile et presque rendu impossible à cause du fils de fer, Deidara regarda Sasori une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, sentant son dernier souffle le quitter.

À sUiVrE


	9. Revenons aux origines

L'esprit de Deidara était embrouillé et tout était vague. En ouvrant les yeux, il perçu d'abord un rayon de lumière qui l'aveugla un moment, il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement mettre sa main devant ses yeux. Où diable il était déjà ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà pour avoir une migraine comme ca ? Avec un grand effort, il réussit à s'asseoir. Ouf ! Tout dansait autour de lui. Il avait dû y aller un peu trop vite. Non d'un chien mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà la nuit précédente ? Il avait beau pensé il ne…

-Alors, réveillé ?

Deidara sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, Sasori. Ouh là là ! D'un coup, toute sa soirée lui revenait en mémoire. Et ca accentuait atrocement sa migraine. Aïe ! Le crâne allait lui explosé. Il accota d'ailleurs une main contre celui-ci.

-Migraine atroce pas vrai Brat ? Je te l'avais dit de ne pas boire autant !

-Pffeu vous ne m'avez rien dit hun… mais bon… vous n'auriez pas de quoi contre les migraines ?

-Non rien, je suis incapable d'en attraper une alors tu va endurer ! Eh puis, ca va t'apprendre à boire !

Incapable d'attraper de migraine ? Oups ! Les souvenirs de la dernière scène dans l'échoppe venait de remonter ! Mais alors…

-Attendez…, dit Deidara en s'examinant rapidement, vous ne m'avez pas transformé ?

-Non, répondit tout simplement Sasori en se levant d'au pied de l'arbre dont il était assis.

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Parce que…ne pose plus de question et viens, on a encore notre mission à accomplir.

-Tss…, laissa échapper Deidara

Et les 2 coéquipiers partir donc finir leurs missions dans les plus brefs délais ce qui veut dire que Deidara se contenta de la réponse à Sasori… pour l'instand. Ce ne fût que quand la mission finit et qu'ils furent rentré à la base que Deidara réussit a coincé Sasori. C'était juste avant de se coucher, le grand marionnettiste était dans son atelier à réparer ses marionnette alors que Deidara essayait de dormir… mais pas tout à fait comme on l'entend. Il pensait plutôt à comment il allait aborder la conversation avec Sasori. Et c'est donc d'un pas mal assuré qu'il se rendit dans l'atelier de Sasori enfin, dans le cadre de porte de Sasori.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Brat ?

Waa... il n'avait pourtant pas fait de bruit ! Un grand frisson le parcouru. Quelques fois, il avait l'impression que son Danna avait des yeux derrière la tête.

-Je voulais vous parler Danna…, commença-t-il avec douceur.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, je suis occupé.

-Comme d'habitude, se plaignit le bond, vous l'êtes toujours ! Vous ne consacrer du temps qu'à vos stupides marionnettes ! Écoutez… je peux comprendre que ce soit dur en être une vous-même… mais essayer de fréquenter des gens vivants hun…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Deidara !

Ça avait sortit sec comme réponse, laissant voir à Deidara qu'il était dans le bon chemin. Il allait utiliser le point faible de son Danna pour savoir le fond de ses pensées.

-Vous savez… moi non plus les personnes ne m'approchent pas. Mes bouches leurs font peur vous saisissez ? Je…

-N'a tu donc pas peur de moi !

Sasori était sur ses défenses et le blond devait trouver leurs points faibles pour faire enfin tomber les barrières du jeune Sasori.

-Non… pas plus que quand je n'étais pas au courant que vous étiez vous-même une marionnette… Vous ne me répugnez pas du tout vous savez… Je me sens justement plus proche de vous dans ces cas là parce que… je sais que ça l'a été dur et que ce le sera toujours…

Un grand silence planait dans la pièce. Deidara attendait sagement une réponse pendant que Sasori cherchait quelque chose à dire pour sa défense.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors fiche moi la paix toi et tes aires de psychologue.

Ouch… c'était loin de ce que Deidara espérait comme réponse ! Mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, il sentait qu'il était si près du but !

-Ca vous a fait quoi hier ?

-De quoi tu jase Brat ?

-Je veux dire… que quelqu'un vous dises que vous êtes mignon et qu'il vous aime…

Sasori se raidit d'un coup. Alors…ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il était saoul qu'il avait dit ca ? Il le pensait vraiment ? Ouah ! Ca faisait un bail que personne ne lui avait dit sincèrement. Enfin… il était sûr que c'était une blague… ou juste quelques paroles en l'air pour le frustrer ou juste pour le niaiser. Non… c'était plus que ca, Deidara l'aimait vraiment.

-Tu délirais…tu n'étais pas sérieux…

-Oh oui Danna et très sérieux…

-SORS DE MON ATELIER !

C'était ses dernières défenses… et les plus dangereuses aussi. Si Sasori refaisait le petit numéro d'hier soir et qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas… mais de toute façon… qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? C'est lui-même qui disait que tout était éphémère alors tant qu'à le dire, autant y croire ! Alors Deidara ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tu fais exprès Deidara !

-Effectivement je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais le contraire !, dit Deidara tout innocemment.

Sasori fit la pire gaffe de sa vie et laissa ses instincts premiers prendre le dessus, il fonça sur Deidara dans un excès de rage incontrôlé. Le blond lui, se tassa juste à temps et l'attrapa en route pour le serrer contre lui dans un gros câlin plein d'amour. Sasori résista quelques secondes avant de comprendre que rien ne servait de lutter et se joignit à l'étreinte lui aussi. Ca dura un moment… un long moment où Sasori était dans les bras de Deidara les yeux fermé, un peu comme il était dans les bras de ses parents ou ceux de grand-mère Chiyo à l'époque. Il était juste …bien. Sans malaise ni autres sentiments superflues, il était quasiment en paix avec lui-même pour une des rares fois depuis plusieurs années. Quand Sasori vint pour se décoller du torse à Deidara, il se ravisa, le blond avait commencé à lui frotter doucement le dos.

-Alors Danna… ça va mieux maintenant ?

Aucune réponse de la part de Sasori, il était trop bien pour ne serais-ce que placé un mot. Ce fût Deidara qui mit fin à l'étreinte pour demander une toute petite chose à Sasori.

-Je peux faire un truc Danna ?

-Non

-Tant pis !

Deidara fit son truc quand même. Il se pencha et pris Sasori dans ses bras, comme on prend un enfant de 10 ans lorsqu'il est fatigué de marcher. Sasori s'accrocha au cou de Deidara pour être sur que si Deidara le lâchait, qu'il ne tomberait pas. Finalement… c'était peut-être plus agréable que prévue être avec le blond. Mais ca commençait à l'incommoder.

-Redépose-moi.

-Pas de problème Danna…

Deidara redéposa doucement Sasori sur le sol et celui-ci recula de quelques pas.

-Bon… je vais aller me coucher hun, à demain Danna !

Et Deidara repartit dans son placard (maintenant munis d'un coussin et d'une couverture) pour aller dormir, laissant en plan un Sasori tout bouleverser par de nouvelle sensation qui prenait forme en lui.

À sUiVrE


	10. Deux font le solo

Sasori resta troublé un bon moment de la nuit encore… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui se passait. Quelque chose clochait et il le savait…mais quoi ? Il avait beau chercher, ses efforts restaient vainc. Il soupira lourdement. Qu'est-ce que le blond lui avait encore fait ?

Deidara se réveilla lentement…Il avait une belle impression de triomphe et se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il alla d'ailleurs voir son Danna avec ce même grand sourire un peu nargueur finalement.

-Bonjour Danna ! Ça va se matin ?

Sasori ne lui répondit pas. Bon bon bon… Il devait être frustré de la nuit derrière. Il aurait bien dû s'en douter de toute manière…non ? Ça allait peut-être chauffer pour lui.

-Erm…euh… je vais aller manger Danna… je reviens…à tout a l'heure hun !

Et Deidara repartit sur ce. Pas très bavard le Danna ce matin. Bref le blond se rendit à la cuisine pour aller voler de quoi manger quand il tomba sur Konan. Elle faisait la vaisselle sans se préoccuper des garçons qui se chamaillait dans la cuisine. Enfin… Hidan tapant sur les nerfs à Kakuzu ont peut compter ca comme ca non ? Deidara se rendit donc au frigo en évitant habilement la fau que Hidan manipulait dangereusement dans la cuisine en criant après son partenaire.

-Fuck toi et ton argent ! Tu ne va donc jamais comprendre ! Mes sacrifices sont super important ! Alors ferme ta gueule si je tache tes papiers de sang, c'était à toi de pas les laisser là merde !

-Je ne les ai pas laissé là c'est toi qui me les as volé, dit calmement Kakuzu

-Ta gueule et arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Assume putain !

-Hey attention avec ton joujou Hidan !, chiala Deidara en évitant de nouveau la fau de justesse.

-Passe ailleurs si tu n'es pas content !, lui répondit Hidan en se retournant, Oh mais c'est blondie ! T'est libre ce soir bébé ?

-Hidan t'est vraiment incorrigible ! Eh puis… je ne savais pas que tu étais gay en plus d'être jashiniste !, ria Konan au lavabo.

-Hey beauté sauvage, mêle-toi de tes affaires, je suis sûr que c'est une fille ! Eh puis n'insulte pas Jashin ou il va te mettre comme je pense !

-C'est ca continue d'essayer de penser Hidan ! Moi je peux te gager que c'est un gars !

-Tu gage combien ?, se mêla Kakuzu.

-Arrêtez là…, geignit Deidara.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?, lança Kisame en entrant dans la cuisine.

-De mettre Deidara !, répondit joyeusement Hidan. Allez viens ici ma belle je ne vais pas te faire de mal !, rajouta-t-il a l'insu de Deidara.

-Ouais va t'asseoir sur le pic de mon oncle j'encule !, ria Kisame.

-Bon moi j'y vais il commence à y avoir trop de gars ici !, dit Konan en délaissant la vaisselle pour s'en aller de la cuisine.

-À se soir princesse !, lui répondit Hidan en un clin d'œil tout en pinçant une fesse à Konan alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui.

Konan se contenta de lui mettre les points sur les i (ou plus sur la gueule si vous voulez mon avis) et franchit la porte de la cuisine en adressant à Kisame un «Tu diras à Itachi que ce soir c'est son soir de vaisselle» puis disparut.

-T'étais pas avec Deidara ce soir Hidan ?, demanda Kisame en fouillant dans le frigo.

-T'as raison… tant pis ça va être un autre soir pour Konan !, dit Hidan en mangeant Deidara des yeux.

En fait…il ne le mangea pas très longtemps parce que le principal intéressé sortit de la cuisine aussi vite que l'éclair. Le blond rentra dans sa chambre le plus vite possible et quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Pain. Deidara resta figé quelques secondes… Avec tous ces piercings au visage, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le combattre. Ça lui donnait un air redoutable et incommodant de quoi apeuré plus d'un ninja.

_«Attendez il a vraiment pensé ça de moi ? Je ne suis pas si effrayant… Bah en tout cas Konan me dit que ca me donne un air atrocement sexy… non ?»-Pain_

Bon d'accord la première impression passé, Deidara repris ses esprits et se tassa pour laissé le leader partir et entra dans la chambre.

-Danna c'était qui lui ?

-Le chef, Pain.

Waaa nom pas très sympathique… il commençait à se demander si ses premières impressions n'étaient pas les bonnes finalement.

-Il vous voulait quoi au juste ?

-Justement je dois t'en parler, ça te concerne, la base va être ré agrandie.

-Attendez… quoi !

-Tu t'en va de ma chambre et tu va dans la tienne ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire !

Deidara allait être séparé de son Danna… Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ca… Devait-il sauter de joie ou pleurer ? Il se contenta d'afficher une moue désespéré.

-J'espère que vous vous fichez de moi…

-Eh non !, répondit presque joyeusement Sasori, on va enfin être séparé Brat !

Deidara n'en revenait pas… quoique il allait avoir son lit, c'était déjà ca… en fait ce serait peut-être même mieux comme ca… non ? Konan vint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour faire évacuer la base, le temps que le chef allait en invoquer une nouvelle…

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Itachi activa son Amaterasu et un feu noir comme du charbon commença à rongé la base. Quand il n'en fût plus rien, un des corps de Pain invoqua une nouvelle base et Konan leurs indiqua avec un plan qui serais où et les nouveaux emplacements. Deidara failli en grimacer, il était a l'autre bout du monde à comparer de l'emplacement de la chambre à Sasori (et Itachi, choix judicieux). Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer lui-même mais … son Danna allait lui manqué atrocement ! Comme tout le monde allait réaménager sa chambre, Deidara en fit de même d'un pas nonchalant. Il fallait dire qu'il avait le moral pas mal à zéro avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais il allait avoir une belle chambre à lui tout seul…

La même nuit, le blond se tournait et retournait dans son lit… Il ne pouvait plus entendre les cliquetis des pièces que Sasori assemblait ou réparait dans son atelier… qu'il le veuille ou non, ca l'avait fini de l'effrayer et au même moment, ca l'aurait calmé. Il ne cessait de pensé à ce que Hidan avait dit le matin même… aussi à l'air réjouit de son partenaire quand il avait appris qu'ils seraient enfin séparé. En fait… Le blond espérait qu'il manquait à son Danna autant qu'il lui manquait à lui… même si ca pouvais être étonnant que ce soit le cas. Quand il fut au moins 2h, Deidara finit par se tanner d'entendre les gémissements d'une quelqu'on que personne qui avait commencé cela il y avait près de 3h et se leva de son lit. C'était vraiment de trop, parce que en plus de supporter la séparation avec Sasori il devait endurer un vrai concert de… en fait il ne le savait pas lui-même… Avec un grand effort psychologique, Deidara se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller cogner chez son voisin bruyant. Puis plus un bruit. Au bout d'un certain moment ca recommença. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer là-dedans ?

Cette fois-ci, il ne cogna pas et entra directement. Il ne fût qu'au bout de ses surprises quand il vu Hidan s'ouvrir les veines dans son lit et habiller…en tenue convenable dans un bar quand on fait parti du spectacle.

-Ah blondie ! Tu en as mise du temps ! Je pensais que tu étais moins patiente que ça ! Je t'attendais…

Ouf ! Le ton du jashinist avait pris une tournure sensuel à la fin de la phrase, de quoi traumatisé Deidara je dois le dire et sur le coup… il ne fit que claqué la porte à grande volé, toujours sous le choc.

-JE SAIS OÙ TU RÉSIDE BEAUTÉE ! PERSONNE NE M'ÉCHAPPE JE T'AVERTIS !

Il devait trouver une issue et vite. Rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans le même lit que Hidan lui filait la nausée et il ne voulait plus rester seul. Non. Trop dangereux, surtout si le maniaque se mettais dans son chemin. Premier réflexe, il alla cogner à la porte de son Danna. Deidara espérait de toutes ses forces que le marionnettiste lui ouvre parce que qui sait quand Hidan allait lui tomber dessus. Dans 1 minute ? Ou bien peut-être 2 ? Quelques secondes étaient tout aussi probables ! La tension était si palpable et la base si calme qu'il entendait son cœur tambouriné dans tout son corps. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son Danna ouvre ! Mais est-ce qu'il allait le faire ? Et à temps ?

À VOIR DANS LE PROCHAIN ÉPISODE !

À sUiVrE


	11. L'anoncement de la fin

Alors que Deidara essayait de se faire le plus petit possible contre la porte, celle –ci s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant Deidara s'étaler de tout son long contre…Danna !

-Brat ! Qu'est-ce que tu …

-Chut Danna !

Le blond se leva d'un bond et ferma la porte le plus vite et le plus doucement possible. Il espérait vraiment que Hidan ne l'ait pas vu entré dans la chambre de Sasori parce que sinon…

-Deidara, dégage !

-Chut j'ai dit Danna !

À peine qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles qu'il entendait déjà Hidan s'avancer dans le couloir en l'appelant. Comme si il allait venir tss ! Une deuxième voix se joignit à celle de Hidan à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

-Hidan ferme-là j'essaie de dormir, et va te changer t'es encore plus affreux que d'habitude.

-Mais Kakuzu ! Je cherche Deidara ! Tu l'aurais vu par hasard ? Euh attend … tu m'as traité d'affreux là ?

Puis plus rien… Deidara attendit quelques secondes encore puis, ouvrit lentement la porte pour vérifier si le maniaque était toujours là. Plus une trace de lui. Ouf ! Ça n'avait pas passé loin !

-Brat, je veux mes explications !

-Eh bien Danna c'est que...

Et Deidara lui relata toute l'histoire du début à la fin, rougissant à quelques partis de l'histoire.

-Eh voilà Danna, vous savez tout !

-Ouais… en bref tu es ici parce que je te manque c'est ça ?

Ce commentaire ne manqua pas d'allumer le feu aux poudres ! Ou plutôt aux joues de Deidara. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais il finit par lui répondre.

-Eh bien … oui … oui Danna je suis là parce que vous me manquiez affreusement.

Sasori fit alors un geste dont il ne se soupçonnait même pas lui-même de pouvoir faire un jour; il alla se blottir contre Deidara dans un gros câlin. Deidara de son côté resta surpris de cette marque d'affection gratuite avant de le serrer contre lui. Au bout d'un certain moment, Deidara se décolla un peu de Sasori et alla frotter le bout de son nez contre le siens.

-Je vous aime Danna…

Cette révélation les yeux mis clos et au regard sincère finirent d'achever Sasori. Alors le blond l'aimait vraiment ? Aimer … c'était vraiment un drôle de sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était que… il se sentait bien avec son partenaire et qu'il était tout bizarre depuis hier soir, depuis la scène du câlin.

Puis leur 2 bouches se rapprochèrent et… s'unirent dans un long baiser doux et langoureux. Allez savoir pourquoi la bouche de Sasori était parfaitement humaine au touché et au goût, mais ca rassurait Deidara de tout ces images de lui embrassant du bois. Jouant du tout au tout, Deidara fit lentement entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui frémit de cette initiative. Peut-être était-t-il allez trop vite ? Mais alors qu'il allait la retirer, celle de Sasori la rattrapa et les 2 commencèrent un doux bal collé l'une contre l'autre. Plus le bal durait et plus le bassin du blond prenait feu, le laissant poussé quelques gémissements étouffés. N'en pouvant bientôt plus, le blond alla se coucher contre Sasori au sol, son sexe bien levé contre le bassin du marionnettiste qui se laissait étonnement faire. Le blond commença alors à se frotter doucement pour calmer ses grandes envies qui ne cessaient de prendre de l'ampleur. Les gémissements de Deidara continuait et doublait de plus belle mais Sasori restait de marbre. Ce détail vint à bout de Deidara qui finit de l'embrasser et de se frotter. Il avait oublié un petit détail.

Sasori était une marionnette. C'était là une triste vérité qui fini de refroidir Deidara qui se décolla de Sasori et qui s'assis à ses coté, le cœur en miette. Comment avait-t-il ne serais-ce que espéré une relation saine avec une marionnette ? Tout les beaux discours du blond sur l'amour flanchaient les uns après les autres dans sa tête et il vint même à penser qu'il devait être maudit. La chose qui le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées fut une pression sur son épaule droite.

-Deidara… je suis désolé…C'est entre autre pour ça que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi ou que tu t'attache à moi, il faut voir la réalité, je suis une marionnette, pas une personne réelle.

-Non ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça… je vais trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour… arranger ça.

-Deidara… regarde la réalité en face je…

-Je vais trouver ! Je vous le jure Danna…

-Brat ne fait pas l'idiot ! Puis-ce que je te dis que c'est futile et une perte de temps total…

Mais Deidara ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il pensait dur comme fer pouvoir sauver celui qu'il aimait maintenant qu'il savait que c'était réciproque. Alors dans un instant de grand espoir, il parti à la recherche d'un Jutsu pour sauver son bien aimé. Il alla même jusqu'à aller fouillé dans la bibliothèque interdite de Pain d'où il trouva l'accès par erreur dans son bureau. Puis vint le jour où…

-Danna ! J'ai trouvé !

-Trouvé quoi Brat ?

-Eh bien le Jutsu ! Mais … il ne dure que quelques heures…

-…

-Arrêtez ! C'est mieux que rien je vous dis ! Peu importe… je vais l'essayer ce soir ! Alors à ce soir Danna !

Et le blond reparti tout joyeusement vers dans sa chambre pour mieux étudier le Jutsu, mais la fatigue le pris de court et il s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla d'ailleurs pas avant les 1h du matin. Oh mon dieu ! Et Sasori qui l'attendait ! Sans tarder, il se rendit à la chambre du grand marionnettiste qui l'attendait avec… impatience.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé Danna ! Je me suis endormi et…

-Ne me fait pas plus attendre…

-Oh euh … oui Danna...

Deidara se concentra donc pour exécuter les bons signes à la bonne vitesse et concentra son chakra et un peu de son énergie vitale pour en donner à son Danna. L'effet ne fut pas immédiat. Il fallu quelques minutes pour que la transformation se fasse complète. Sasori était redevenu un petit garçon.

-Alors Danna ?

-Je me sens… bizarre mais ça va.

-Oh ! Vous m'en voyez tellement soulagé !, s'écria presque Deidara en se jetant dans les bras de son Danna.

Il le serra un moment contre lui avant de passé aux choses plus sérieuses. Il se pencha et recommença les choses comme à la veille. Ce fût en contre partie Sasori qui se frotta le premier contre Deidara et qui l'obligea à s'étendre sur le dos. Les deux garçons avaient la respiration bruyante et entrecouper de gémissement. Ils passèrent ensuite à encore plus sérieux. Sasori commença à enlever le chandail de Deidara qui lui enlevait les pantalons de Sasori. Ils se déshabillèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les 2 portent la fameuse tenu traditionnelle d'Adam. Le reste se passa vite. Deidara n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà Sasori faisait des vas et viens entre ses cuisses, faisant par le même biais jouir et crier le blond. Des « Han ! Danna ! Oh oui !» résonnait dans la pièce alors que Sasori s'attardait à les faires durer et augmenter.

-Ah... Danna ! Attendez !

Sasori arrêta ses grands mouvements pour écouter son partenaire cependant, il se frottait doucement pour calmé ses envie de faire hurler Deidara.

-Hiruko…

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Je vous en pris ! Je veux le faire dans Hiruko !

-Euh… d'accord.

Sasori avait de la misère à comprendre ce fantasme mais il se retira de Deidara qui poussa une petite plainte puis les 2 entrèrent dans la marionnette. Il fallait dire que les 2 était plutôt coincé et que c'était inconfortable mais Deidara y tenait vraiment alors pourquoi pas ? Une fois replacé, Sasori recommença son manège et Deidara ne manqua pas d'en crier cette nuit là.

Mais ce fut leurs première et dernière…

À suivre dans le dernier chapitre de cette fic !

Pour toute question ou commentaire, reviews !


	12. La fin d'une belle histoire

TOC TOC TOC

Deidara se réveilla en sursaut par ce même bruit. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte et maintenant, quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Où il se trouvait déjà ? Ah oui dans Hiruko ! Mais sans Sasori cette fois. Il avait du reprendre son apparence « normal ». Bon il devait commencer par s'habiller. À la grande surprise du blond, ses vêtements se trouvaient dans Hiruko aussi. Eh bien ! Danna avait pensé à tout. En parlant de lui…

-Oui ?, fit la voix de Sasori en dehors d'Hiruko

-Vous avez une mission, Pain vous attend à son bureau, dit la voix suave de Konan.

-C'est bon

Puis la porte se referma. Bon maintenant il fallait trouver une manière d'ouvrir Hiruko de l'intérieur en prenant compte qu'il ne s'appelait pas Sasori. Il chercha et chercha et si vous voulez mon avis, il aurait continué à chercher longtemps si Sasori ne s'en serait pas occuper lui-même. Ce fut donc le marionnettiste qui ouvrit lui même Hiruko. Heureusement, Deidara s'était déjà revêtu.

-On a une mission

-Je sais j'ai entendu… bon on y va ?

Et les 2 Nukenin se rendirent donc au bureau du chef de l'Akatsuki. Les 2 portes retenues par 2 solides gonds s'ouvrait sur une pièce digne d'un vieux château anglais. Il fallait croire que Pain aimait ce genre de style.

-Alors chef… vous nous avez demandé ?, commença le blond.

-Oui, je compte sur vous pour me remmener Shukaku, le démon à une queue.

-Raah on m'avait avertis que j'allais avoir affaire à ce genre de mission, railla Deidara.

-Attention ! Je le veux vivant !

Les deux artistes soupirèrent en chœur. Tout le monde savais que de capturer un jinchuriki sans le tuer était une mission de dur labeur. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau cette mission !

-Vous le remmènerez à la base la plus proche, nous y poseront alors un piège pour quiquonque essaierai de le sauver.

-On part quand ?

-Tout de suite

-Youpi hun…, se plaignit Deidara

Et les 2 ninjas sortirent du bureau de Pain pour se préparer à aller vaincre le porteur du démon Shukaku.

- Dites Danna… ce n'est pas le seul jinchuriki qu'on va avoir à combattre pas vrai ?

-Tu as raison Deidara et s'est pourquoi je te propose un hôte chacun

-Marché conclu Danna hun ! Mais à condition que vous me laissiez celui-là

-C'est bon

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: Regardez les épisodes pour savoir ce qui se passe =P :::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bon c'est où la base la plus proche Danna ?

-À l'ouest, continue de marcher

-Quand même, ce que j'aurais donné pour vous voir lui régler son compte à ce minus en pyjama !

Vraiment plus il passait du temps avec le blond, plus Sasori prenait le temps de l'apprécier. Les 2 ninjas marchèrent un bon bout avant d'arriver au repaire où Zetsu et Deidara s'occupèrent de boucher l'entrer en plus de la piégé.

-Allez Brat dépêche-toi ! L'extraction du démon a déjà commencé.

-Oui Danna ne soyez pas si impatient tout de même.

Puis le blond se concentra et l'extraction commença. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas très long. Épuisé, Deidara s'assit sur Gaara dont il ne restait plus que la carcasse inanimée.

Après ça, ça ne pris pas de temps que la grosse pierre qui obstruait l'entrée vola en éclats. Des troupes de Konoha se tenait devant eux, tous prudent sauf un. Un petit blond aux yeux bleu fou de colère, clamant tout haut qu'on lui rende son ami. Ce devait être un jinchuriki aussi et à voir son air, il aurait parié que c'était l'hôte du renard à 9 queues. Quel beau défi pour un artiste comme lui ! Pour faire bref, Deidara et Sasori se disputèrent un peu avant que le blond ne s'envole avec son appât pour attirer le porteur de Kyuubi. Il ne lâcha qu'un simple « On se revoit plus tard Danna !» avant de sortir de la grotte.

Mais ce fut la dernière fois que Deidara revit Sasori, vivant du moins…

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eh oui les amis ! Ceci était bel et bien le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Mais ne vous inquiété point, ici n'est que la fin de Sasori alors que Deidara a pleins de chose à vivre encore ! Retrouvez-le alors qu'il doit affronter la mort de son Danna et qu'il doit subir la compagnie de Tobi et l'intimidation d'Itachi. Comment gérera-t-il tout ces problèmes ? Se trouvera-t-il un nouveau Danna ou un nouvel ami de cœur ? Si oui qui ce sera ? Konan ? Itachi ? Ou même peut-être cet idiot de Tobi ? Sans oublier ce pervers de Hidan ?

Tout ceci dans : Échec ! Continuez je vous pris


End file.
